Saistu garder un secret?
by Demoiselle cupcake
Summary: attention one-shot,lemon et pédophilie. Récit du calvaire que vit le pauvre Yuu, âgé de 9 ans, depuis quelque semaine, lorsque les scientifiques viennent le chercher pour des raisons peu catholique. Review s'il-vous-plait. Il n'y a pas de Alma/Kanda.viole


Sais-tu garder un secret?

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale. De son côté de la chambre, Alma dormait paisible, laissant échapper quelques ronflements de bien-être tout en remuant dans son lit aux couvertures emmêlées.

Pour son cas, Yuu était éveillé, trop occupé à regarder les aiguilles de l'horloge murales changer l'heure et afficher fièrement 1 :00 du matin. Il détestait cette horloge, il l'aurait détruit pour ne plus entendre ses ''Tic, tac, tic, tac''. Il savait qu'ils viendraient le chercher sous peu. Qu'ils lui diraient de se taire et de le suivre. Qu'il quitterait son lit chaud et douillet, de force, pour une pièce où il fait sombre et froid. Il savait qu'il allait devoir se taire et ravaler ses larmes de douleurs, retourné au lit, sans pouvoir dormir et attendre la même heure le lendemain matin.

Ce jeu avait débuté il y a de cela une semaine.

Les hommes de dieu étaient venus dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Alma. Ils lui avaient couvert la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier et ils l'avaient emmené loin du lit pour l'emmener dans cette pièce où il était forcé de faire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas. Des choses qu'il ne pouvait en parler au professeur Edgar ou encore à Alma, surtout pas à Alma.

Des pas à l'extérieur de la chambre le firent sursauter, ils étaient là. Avant qu'ils n'ouvrent la porte, doucement pour ne pas réveiller Alma, Yuu avait enfoui sa tête sous les couvertures et faisait semblant de dormir profondément, priant le seigneur pour qu'ils le laissent tranquille, ne serait-ce que pour une nuit. Les pas se rapprochaient de son lit et s'arrêteraient. Sous les draps, Yuu tremblait comme une feuille morte au vent. Un sanglot échappa la barrière des minces et pâles lèvres du jeune garçon alors âgé de 9 ans, le trahissant.

Un bras empoigna les draps sur la tête du jeune japonais apeuré et les fit volé jusqu'au sol, le desabrillant. Puis un des hommes lui empoigna le bras et le fit sortir du lit de façon brusque, Yuu ne touchait pas terre et les hommes repartirent de la chambre à coucher, loin des regards indiscrets.

Alma, qui avait gardé un œil ouvert tout le long était maintenant bien réveillé et se demandait où les hommes avaient amené Yuu. Il se hissa hors du lit et les suivit à pas de loup.

Les hommes, qui se trouvaient à être en partie des scientifiques, s'enfermèrent dans une pièce qui se trouvait au sous-sol de l'établissement, une pièce dont l'existence était ignorée de tous, sauf de ses hommes et de Kanda. La lourde porte se referma derrière le dernier homme avant qu'Alma ne puisse rentrer. Il se place derrière la porte et regarda ce qui se passait à l'intérieur par la serrure de la porte, heureusement les hommes n'avaient pas mis la clef dans cette dernière et Alma pouvait voir ces derniers attacher un Yuu qui se débattait une un diable à une table. L'un deux fermait la bouche du pauvre garçon avec sa main pour ne pas qu'il hurle alors que les autres attachaient ses deux bras au dessus de sa tête et ses jambes bien écarter l'une de l'autre à l'extrémité de la table avec une corde. Puis ils insèrent un bâillon entre ces lèvres et contemplèrent leur œuvre. Enfin, un dernier homme s'avança devant Yuu et lui arracha son pyjama, le laissant flambant nu, vulnérable et honteux devant les hommes autres assoiffés de désir peu catholique.

- Attendez! Fit l'un d'entre eux.

- Est-ce vraiment raisonnable de faire ça, après tous, il n'a que 9 ans. Continua-t-il.

- Ce jeune garçon n'est pas un fils de dieu comme nous tous ici présent. Il est né en laboratoire, il n'a donc pas de sentiments ni d'émotions. Je crois qu'il soit raisonnable alors de pouvoir agir comme l'on fait devant un être inhumain. Répondit un autre homme.

Le premier ne répliqua pas devant cette réponse et laissa ce dernier défaire la ceinture de son pantalon et abaisser son sous-vêtement, délivrant une érection qui dégouta autant Alma que Yuu, ce dernier voulait tellement vomir ses tripes.

Puis l'homme le pénétra sans toute forme de préparation. Malgré le bâillon, on pouvait entendre les cris étouffés du pauvre jeune homme qui se débattait sous la torture de ce sexe qui le pénétrait, lui qui était trop petit pour ce genre de chose.

- Tu sais ce qui me plait chez toi gamin, même si on fait ça tous les soirs, ton pouvoir de régénération te guérit, et à chaque fois tu reviens toujours aussi vierge et étroit que la nuit précédente.

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Kanda qui mordait à pleine dans l'étoffe de tissus coincés dans bouche.

Le tout se passa en 15 minutes puis l'homme se retira avant de jouir sur le ventre du garçon.

La règle était claire, aucun des hommes ne devait laisser de trace de leur passage sur le corps de Yuu, autant pour des questions de sécurité personnelle que des raisons d'hygiène, car, dès que l'homme se mit sur le côté un autre prit sa place, puis un autre et encore un autre. Alma quant à lui, regardait la scène, impuissant. Il avait vomi ses tripes sur les dalles de marbres où il se trouvait et des longues traces luisaient sur son visage enfantin.

Puis, ils le détachèrent, le lavèrent et le rhabillèrent avant de le sortir de la pièce et le ramener à sa chambre, où Alma s'était enfuis et faisait semblant de dormir à point fermé. Il jeta Yuu au sol, il tomba dans un bruit assourdi et gémi de douleur, incapable de se relever de par lui-même, puis les hommes refermèrent la porte dernière lui.

Alma ouvrit les yeux et alla près de son ami.

-Yuu, qu'est-ce que tu as! Demanda le jeune homme joufflu en lui prenant le bras pour l'aider à ce relevé.

Ce dernier le repoussa, Alma tomba au sol, et avec peine, le japonais se rendit à son lit d'une démarche boiteuse et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tremblant.

Alma ne s'acharna pas plus, même si l'envie était présente, il savait ce que Yuu venait de subir, mais ne savait pas encore mettre les mots sur la situation. Oui il avait 9 ans, mais aucun des deux n'avait eu l'éducation nécessaire pour attacher des mots à ce geste qu'était le viole, la pédophilie. Alors Alma retourna se coucher, toujours aussi impuissant face à la misère de son ami qui souffrait.

Le lendemain matin, au déjeuner, Alma était attablé et lisait un gros livre qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque. Puisqu'il ne pouvait dire par des mots ce qu'il avait vu, il le dirrait par image. Il était don en train de se renseigné sur plusieurs choses, en autre les parties du corps, mais aussi leurs fonctions. Il savait donc que les hommes d'hier avaient mit leur pénis dans les fesses de Yuu, juste au mot 'fesses'' alma avait envie de rire, mais il se remémorait la scène d'hier, et c'était loin d'être drôle. Puis il referma le livre et alla voir le professeur Edgard qui était très occupé avec des dossiers.

Ha salut Alma, tu vas bien? Demanda le blond.

J'ai une question professeur! Fit Alma.

Tant aussi longtemps que tu ne me demande pas d'où viennent les bébés tout iras bien.

Non non, je sais que les bébés viennent des troues d'eau, comme moi et yuu.

…

Bref, comment on appel ça quand un monsieur met son pénis dans les fesses de quelqu'un.

!...Mais, mais, Alma, pourquoi me demande tu ça!

Répondez-moi

Tous d'abbord, c'est pas très beau ce que tu me dis là, un monsieur, mais son..euh son….Bien disons que quand un homme et une femme sont amoureux, le monsieur met son…Truc, dans le Truc de la madame.

Oui, mais si le monsieur met son Truc dans les fesses de la madame, comment sa s'appel?

Euh, misère (pauvre professeur Edgar) et bien s'a s'appel de la sodomie, mais ce n'est pas beau Alma, ce n'est pas bien faire…

Et si le même monsieur met son truc dans les fesses d'un autre monsieur

Et bien, c'est qu'ils sont homosexuels…Mais je ne comprends pas bien..

Et si plusieurs messieurs mettent leur truc, chacun a la fois dans les fesses d'un garçon?

Ho dieu, seigneur, aidez moi…Ça s'appelle de la pédophilie…Mais Alma pourquoi tu me demandes…

Alors Yuu a été pédophilier hier soir!

….Qu..quoi?

Bah oui, y a eu ses messieurs, des scientifiques qui ont mis leur zizi dans les fesses de Yuu. Il pleurait et il se débattait.

…

Alma, tu es sûr de ce que tu me dis là!

Oui que je le sais, je l'ai ai vu par le troue de la serrure de la porte où ils l'ont emmener. Yuu était tout attacher, il avait quelque chose dans le bouche et…

SILENCE

Le professeur Edgar se dirigea vers la chambre des deux garçon où le japonais était assit sur son lit. Il sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrir sur le blond et son jeune ami.

Yuu, je peux te parler un instant. Alma, tu attends dehors. Il referma la porte au nez du jeune à la cicatrice.

Edgar s'assit sur le lit de Kanda et le regardait fixement.

Kanda, dis-moi. T'as ton déjà touché à des endroits où tu ne voulais pas? Ou encore, t'as t'on déjà forcé à faire des choses, à jouer à des jeux que tu ne voulais pas?

…

Kanda répond moi.

Non.

Tu en es certain? Il y a jamais eu une personne qui ta demander de te déshabiller, du toucher, ou de te faire toucher à des endroits personnels? Réessaya le professeur.

Non, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler.

Kanda. Alma est venu me voir ce matin et m'a dit que des hommes t'ont forcé à faire des choses que…

Il a menti, j'ai été ici toute la nuit.

…

Puis le professeur sortit de la pièce croisant Alma.

Tu ne devrais pas mentir Alma, ce n'est pas gentil de mentir.

Mais,…

Il n'y a pas de, mais jeune homme.

…

Puis Alma entra dans la chambre et vit Yuu assis sur le lit et lui sauta à la gorge.

Pourquoi tu n'as rien, dis!

…

Alma frappa Yuu au visage avant de s'apercevoir que ce dernier pleurait.

Pourquoi tu n'a rien dis, imbécile!

Je n'ai rien à dire.

Tu as mal Yuu, je les ai vus faire hier! Il t'on pédophilier!

Qu-quoi?

Ils ont mis leur zizi en toi, et tu ne voulais pas, alors pourquoi tu n'as rien dit! Tu sais qu'ils vont revenir ce soir, qu'ils vont refaire la même chose encore et encore. Alors, pourquoi ne dis-tu rien pour tout faire arrêter? Maintenant, Alma pleurait à chaudes larmes alors qu'il frappait la tête de son ami contre le matelas.

…sais-tu garder un secret Alma?

Hein? Ce dernier avait arrêté de pleurer brusquement, il aimait les secrets. Un secret était une infime promesse que l'on faisait à l'autre de ne jamais redire ce que cette personne venait de nous dire. Un secret, c'était le plus précieux des trésors.

Oui je sais garder un secret.

Yuu le prit dans ses bras et colla ses lèvres à son oreille et lui dit :

- C'est parce que je ne veux pas qu'ils te prennent toi…


End file.
